Stranded With Anyone but You
by jessinamaca
Summary: Lily and James both win a cruise to Hawaii. When their boat sinks and the crew disappears, they have to rely on each other for survival. And nobody likes being stranded with the one person they hate the most in the world. Right? ON HOLD
1. The Trip

**A/N: I know you guys have been waiting forever for this. It popped into my head when I was looking up lyrics on a website. There was a poll and it was would you rather be stranded on a desert island alone or with someone you hate. Every single person answered hate. So here is my new Lily James fic, Stranded with Anyone but You.**

**Disclaimer: Why do we do these again? Oh, that's right. Because if we don't J.K. Rowling could read it and sue us for all we are wroth and then we wouldn't have a computer so we couldn't finish the story. So, instead of disappointing everyone, which I seem to do a lot lately, I will say once more. I do not own Harry Potter, and I never will.**

**Chapter One**

**The Trip Everyone Wants**

"Congratulations, Lily Evans, you have won a free cruise to Hawaii!" My boss burst into my office. I screamed in surprise. A free trip to Hawaii! That was amazing! This was the trip everyone wanted to win! Every year, the Ministry of Magic, where I worked, gave out a free trip to Hawaii to two people who work very hard there. I wondered who the other winner was.

I jumped out of my chair so I could hug my best friend, Ella Thomas, who came in to tell me the good news. She yelled in my ear telling me that she was so proud of me. All I could do was smile. I was speechless.

"You got the trip everyone wants!" Ella yelled in my ear.

"I know, you don't have to yell," I replied.

"Oh," she looked a little disappointed. She loved yelling. I hated seeing her so sullen.

"But you can if you want to," I added. Her face lit up.

"You are going to have so much fun. You have to start packing. NOW!"

"Ok," I laughed. "Let me talk to Herald about the trip so I can get all the details, ok?"

She nodded and walked out the room. I turned to Herald, my boss. "So, fill me in."

He nodded and words suddenly tumbled out of his mouth. "The trip will be three weeks. You will be on a yacht. It will sail to Hawaii and while you are on it, you will be treated as if you were a princess. It is a five star yacht and the meals are exquisite. The pool is huge and your room is at least twice your apartment."

That isn't very big considering my apartment is the size of a mouse trap.

"It will stop on three Hawaii islands, leaving you with three days on each island. You will report back to the yacht each night to sleep. Then it will sail back."

"Now I know why everyone wants to win this trip."

"Yes," he laughed. "Usually we have the two winners share rooms, but since you are of opposite sex. That will not be allowed. Therefore, you will have adjoining rooms." He nodded, and stood up, about to leave. I called out to stop him.

"Who is the other winner, sir?" I asked.

"James Potter."

My mouth dropped open. If I were any other girl, I would be thrilled to share two rooms with him. Maybe even see him naked, oh joy! But not me. Any other girl doesn't have a horrible past with that insufferable prat. Yeah, this was the trip everyone wants. Except me.

!#$&()

)(&$#!

"Congratulations!" Sirius, Peter, And Remus burst through the door.

"What's the celebration?" I asked halfheartedly.

"You, James Potter, have won a free cruise to Hawaii!" I was astonished. A free trip to Hawaii! That is just the break I need.

"So what's the plan?"

"I dono," Sirius said. "Something about a ship thingy, dinner, pool, Hawaii, oh and a roommate."

"Who's my roommate?" I asked curiously. Hopefully it was a girl. Then I could shag her senseless whenever I wanted to.

"Oh, you don't know her." Sirius said.

"Of course he does, duh." Peter said.

"PETER!" both Remus and Sirius yelled.

"Whoops," he smiled.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Evans." Sirius mumbled.

"Sorry I didn't catch that." I said confused.

"I said, Lily Evans." My mouth dropped open. Lily Evans! This was unbelievable. Out of all the people it had to be her. The girl I chased for so many years. The girl I love, I mean lov**ed**. But I didn't want to remind myself of that anymore.

"Sorry mate, but I have a question."

"Yes?" I asked.

"What the hell are you going to do about her?" he asked his tone serious for once.

"I was just wondering the same thing." I put my head in my hands as they walked out, leaving me to ponder on my problems.

!#$&()

)(&$#!

I ran down the hallway, searching for anything that had James Potter on it. I had to find him. He was NOT going to hurt me again. Not like he did last time. He was going to stay away from me, and I was going to make sure of it.

I saw an information desk and stopped to ask where he was. They told me he was in office 234 and I dashed in the direction they pointed, receiving weird looks from the people I passed. I finally made it to 234 just as Sirius, Remus, and Peter came filling out. Sirius looked at me and shook his head. Remus put a hand on my shoulder.

"Remember you weren't the only one who was hurt." He whispered in my ear. I huffed, crossed my hands over my chest, and walked inside. James had his head in his hands and he was sighing dramatically.

'Alright," I started. His head shot up and for a minute I thought I saw happiness in his eyes. I brushed it off and continued. "I don't like this either, but we have to lay some ground rules. One, no touching me. Two, no talking to me. Three, absolutely no stalking. I will stay in my space, and you in yours. Got it?"

He nodded. He looked a little bewildered at my little outburst. It was going to be easier than I thought intimidating him. Although, he is kind of cute, no, bad Lily, what was I thinking? He is not cute, not at all! I turned and walked briskly out of the room.

!#$&()

)(&$#!

I watched her walk out in a huff. She looked so cute when she was frustrated. Cute? Adorable? Pretty? Sexy? Gorgeous? All of the above? I could tell that it was going to be hard abiding to her rules. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her. It was going to be very hard. Oh, and my answer to the question was f. All of the above.

**A/N: Hahaha. I like this chapter. It could have been better, but it was pretty good, if I don't say so myself. I hope you like this story, and if you don't, don't flame me please. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. **

**URGENT!**

**Also, I am having a poll. If you want them to have sex in this story, tell me. I will give you five days. If you don't, tell me also. Then I will tally up the votes. I may decide against the vote though, if it fits in with the story. I am the president after all. **

**R**

**E  
**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**


	2. Bad Memories

**A/N: THE RESUTLS ARE IN! DRUMROLL PLEASE! We WILL have sex in the story. I will put a warning before it though, so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to. Also, is there a movie like this? Because I haven't heard of one but somebody mentioned a movie.**

**Disclaimer: Yo hacer no propio Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 2**

**Bad Memories**

I was sitting at my kitchen table, eating macaroni and cheese. In a couple of days I would be leaving, so I received a couple of days off from work. I was supposed to be packing, but I still hadn't decided if I was going yet. He had hurt me, and I don't know if I had ever gotten over it. Can you ever really forgive and forget something someone did to break your heart?

_-Flashback-_

_I looked at him like he was crazy._

"_What did you say?" I asked bewildered._

"_Nothing," he said quickly._

_I threw him up against the wall. I may have been a girl, but I had strength. "No, you are going to answer me!" I told him forcefully._

"_I said," he started out hesitantly, "I said, I owe James money."_

"_And why do you owe him money."_

"_I... uh... borrowed some from him to buy… chocolate... for my... girlfriend. Yeah, for my girlfriend." I smiled at him and let him down._

_I crossed my hands over my chest. "You borrowed money from James so you could buy chocolate for your girlfriend, huh?"_

_He nodded._

"_One," I said, pushing him up against the wall roughly, "Sirius, you are a terrible liar. Two, you don't have girlfriends, you have dates. Now tell me what the fuck is going on or I swear I will shove you up against this wall so hard, your balls WILL fall off. Understand?" he nodded. I urged him to go on._

"_IbetJamesthathewouldgetyoutofallinlovewithhiminamonth." _

"_I didn't understand that." I pushed him harder. "Repeat."_

"_I bet James that he would get you to fall in love with him in a month." I dropped him and covered my mouth. I then fainted on the spot._

* * *

_When I finally recovered, I couldn't believe James had made a bet about me. After he told me he loved me. Even after I reciprocated the words! After I slept with him! I can't believe it was a bet. When he asked me out, he sounded so sincere. So, I said yes. I fell in love with the jerk, gave him myself, and then found out it was a joke. That bastard! _

_I jumped out of my bed and ran down the hall. I found James sitting at the lunch table with Sirius. Sirius looked uncomfortable for some reason I can't even begin to guess why. James stood up and hugged me._

"_I was so worried when they said you were in the hospital wing."_

"_Like hell you were." I replied._

"_Uh, Lily," Sirius intervened, "Why don't we go somewhere and talk."_

"_No, I want to settle something with James first." I turned to look at him. "Did you or did you not say you loved me?"_

"_I did," he said confused._

"_Than why the hell did you make a bet that I would fall in love with you with Sirius!" I screamed. He looked scared. He turned to look at Sirius who slumped in his seat. _

"_I did, but you have to understand…"_

"_Oh, I understand. You were using me. I HATE YOU!" I stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving behind startled classmates and a sullen James._

_-End Flashback-_

I had tears on my cheeks. I still hated him, even though that was a long time ago.

Then I realized something. If I don't show up, James will still think I am in love with him. I can't have that! I was going to show him that I was over him. I started packing, wondering if he would believe me. Or worse, if I would believe myself.

* * *

**A/N: Another short but important chapter. The action will start soon, I think. Believe it or not, but I don't plan my stories out. I just go with my feeling when something comes to me. also, please read my other story, With or Without Makeup. Pretty please?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**


	3. The Ship

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait. My computer had a virus and I couldn't use it. I also don't like my other computer and it is not very helpful. So, I will try to write as many chapters this weekend as I can. Hopefully I will succeed. Hopefully this chapter is long and satisfying. So, with no further ado, let us get on with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Ship**

As planned, James and I met at the dock. He was carrying a couple of suitcases and a camera hung loosely around his neck. His shirt was decorated with flowers and his shorts were a light tan. His legs were nicely tanned. Not that I noticed or anything. He nodded in my direction and we continued to the boat in silence. A couple of times he looked as though he wanted to say something, but instead did not.

I was so excited, I couldn't stop smiling. I must have looked like an idiot, not that I really cared what he thought of me. When we reached the ship, I found something I wasn't expecting. It was about as long as a tall basketball player and not very wide. I stopped short, as did James. Here we were, expecting an elaborate cruise ship, and instead we get an old fishing boat. The crew, on the other hand, was dressed nicely. They had on white suits with black lining. A little gold here and there and they all had smiles on their faces.

The captain (or at least, what looked to be the captain), motioned for us to go in. We stepped inside, ducking through the doorway, and stopped short, for the second time, at the sight before us.

I guess the phrase 'you can't judge a book by its cover' is true. Inside, everything was beautiful. More than beautiful, it was exquisite. The walls looked to be painted with gold and the chairs seemed to have satin seats. A lavish buffet was set up in the far corner and I could see a pair of doors to which I assumed led to the kitchen.

I looked at James, who was in turn looking at me, and laughing at my awed expression. I quickly glared at him and he stopped chuckling. This was going to be a fun three weeks.

The captain led us into another room I assumed was the main area. It had a plasma screen TV and a couple of leather chairs. A bookcase was in the far corner and I squealed as I ran up to it. I hadn't packed any books because I didn't have any room and I was delighted there was something to read other than_ Fishing Weekly._

We walked into another room that kind of reminded me of the Head common room at Hogwarts. It has desks and couches and a fireplace. There were two staircases. For the first time since our arrival, the captain spoke.

"Your room is up the left staircase," he said to me, pointing, "and that leads to your room," he said to James. We both nodded saying we understood, and made our way up our staircase.

Before I walked through the door to my room, I read the note on the door. It was typed in a fancy writing and was short. It read:

Dear new occupant,

We hope you enjoy your stay, so to make your trip more comfortable, you may design your room in anyway you wish. Your basic supplies (bed, sheets, comforter, desk, bookcase, etc.) will be taken care of, but if you wish to purchase other things, you will be billed at the end of your stay. Thank you for choosing us to take you to the beautiful land of Hawaii.

Forever at your service,

The Crew

I smiled to myself and walked into my room. It was completely bare. I continued smiling. This was going to be so much fun.

**Three hours later,** I was sweaty and exhausted. My room was completed and looked very nice if I may say so myself. I ducked in the shower and made my way down to the dining hall. When I arrived, I was surprised to find that nobody was there. I saw a crew member and pulled him aside.

"Excuse me, but where are all the guests?"

"What other guests? Your and Mr. James are the only guests"

Goodie.

**A/N: I was going to make this longer, but the part I planned for in this chapter is going to be in James' point of view. I don't like switching tenses unless I have to in chapters. So, I will try to get the next chapter in by tomorrow. Tootles! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**


	4. Thunderstorms

**Yes, yes I know. I haven't updated in forever. I am so very sorry. But I only have 3 more days of school left, and then, hopefully, I will have a couple chapters out a week. Hopefully, no promises. I am only writing now because my thighs hurt so I don't have to clean.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Harry Potter. Or anything else for that matter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Thunderstorms**

She was happy. I knew that from the first minute we walked onto the boat. She smiled big and walked around dazed. Taking in everything, from the chairs to the walls, everything was perfect. I smiled to myself, satisfied. She stilled looked awed, so I chuckled to myself. She glared at me and I stopped. She was very forceful when she wants to be. Boy did that look bring back memories.

_Flashback_

"_Where are we going?" asked a blindfolded Lily._

"_You'll see," I replied, leading her to our destination._

_We rounded the last corner and stopped in front of a raggedy building. I took off her blindfold and her face fell. I chuckled and led her inside. Her expression changed for the second time, but this time, she lit up. Everywhere were candles and in the middle of the building was a small table for two. Waiters were lined up against the wall opposite us and rushed to our side when we walked to our table. One pulled out a seat for Lily and another put her napkin in her lap. She looked so taken back; I couldn't hold back my smile. I placed my napkin in my lap as the waiter handed us the menus._

_Lily leaned across the table. "How did you do this?'' she asked amazed._

"_I have connections." She smiled and glanced back at the menu. It took her all of two seconds to decide what she wanted. She put the menu down and looked back at me. I grabbed her hands and held them from across the table._

"_Do you know what today is?" I asked her._

"_Our three month anniversary. Can you believe it? I used to hate you."_

"_Do you hate me now?" she blushed. "No."_

_The waiter came to take our orders. "I'll have the grilled salmon with the honey sauce." He nodded and turned to me._

"_I'll have the same thing." He left and we sat there, holding each other's hands, smiling and winking. Very gushy, yet I was enjoying every moment of it._

_Our food came and we began to eat. It was delicious, surprisingly, for girl food. We talked a little, but soon our food was gone and then came our desert. It was a plate of different pastries and cakes and fruits. She looked at me questionably but I just shrugged. We ate, savoring every taste, everything was exquisite. When the plate was empty, I once again grabbed her hands._

"_Come one, we still have one more place to go. We walked out of the restaurant, and I led her to a deserted field. We sat down on the blanket that was set up, and started to make out. Soon, the fireworks started. Literally. They were all different colors, red, white, green, blue, pink, purple, and yellow. They lit up the sky and Lily laughed delighted._

_I out my hand on her chin and turned her face towards mine. Giving her one more kiss, I gave my big confession._

"_I love you."_

_She gasped. I could tell she wasn't expecting that. My face fell, for I was hoping she would tell me the same thing. She looked me square in the eyes and said the same thing. I kissed her happily and I smiled into the kiss, as did she. Before I knew it, we were making our way up to her room, ripping each other's clothes off, and kissing every inch of our bodies. I thrust into and she gasped, tears leaking from her eyes. Soon she got acquainted to the feeling, and we set a rhythm. She came and whispered, "I love you," and those words alone sent me off the edge._

_!#$&()_

_)(&$#!_

_Later, I was awake and stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. She sat up, not bothering to pull the covers up. I smiled, glancing at her exposed chest. _

"_Did you plan that?"_

"_Well, the 'I love you' yes, but the 'fun' was just an added bonus." I winked and she blushed. I went to get in the shower as she got dressed. When I came back, she had left a note saying she went to the Hospital Wing. I sighed and made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast, for I was ravenous._

_End Flashback_

I sighed at the memory. Only hours later, she found out about the bet, which was so not my fault. But that is another story. I made my way to the room, and red the note on the door. I did my room for the next hour, and walked down to grab a bite to eat. I then went back to my room and lay down on the bed. I was soon asleep, dreaming of things I had hoped to forget.

!#$&()  
)(&$#!

Thunder. I had never liked thunder. I gave a sigh, and made my way downstairs to make myself some hot chocolate. I would just have to wait for the storm to subside. As I took a sip of my hot chocolate, I heard a faint squeaking. A bunch of red hair peeked out from the corner.

"James," she squeaked.

"Yes," I said in a monotone voice.

"Can I ask you a question?" she was sitting down, and looking at me, a timid expression on her face.

"Sure," I replied.

"Do mind if I sleep with you?" I chocked on the sip I had just taken.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, I don't like storms, so I was wondering if I could sleep in your bed."

"Oh," I said, understanding.

"Sure, it's big enough for the both of us." I was kind of excited inside. I finished my hot chocolate and we made our way up to my room. She got in bed first, and then I did. She curled into a ball. I snuggled closer, gently putting my arm around. She didn't jerk it back, like I thought she would. She snuggled closer and I got a look at what she was wearing.

It barely covered anything. More like a camisole and short, short shorts. Thunder boomed and I smiled at her reaction. She winced and her nipples stood erect. I could feel myself harden just at the sight, but I tried to put my hormones aside. I held her tighter and after a few winces when the thunder sounded, she fell in a deep sleep.

I could barely fall asleep, being so close to her, so I thought of different things. Like what Hawaii would look like and stuff. Soon, my mind drifted, and I was remembering her naked. I then started thinking of all the things I could do to her. With a smile on my face, and dirty thought in my mind, I fell into the most peaceful sleep I've had in a long time

**Ok. The scene wasn't detailed, but next chapter it will go in depth for those of you who want that. I just didn't want to go into detail for this one, there was really no need. This is my longest chapter yet, and I had fun writing it. The story will start getting interesting in a couple chapters, just bear with me please.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**


	5. Simon

I really love happy reviews. Also I have a Passions story out so even if you don't watch Passions please read it. Also, this chapter will switch PoV throughout so watch out. But anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 5 The Tour 

I woke up with sheets tangled around my legs, in a strange bed, with somebody lying next to me. I checked to make sure I had clothes on and to my relief I did. I looked over at the other occupant of the bed and found it to be James. I shrugged, but then came to my sense and jerked up. This caused him to wake up and look at me groggily. I smiled meekly and jumped out of bed. This didn't work as well as I had hoped, for I fell down, the tangled sheets preventing me from walking. I untangled the sheets and ran to my room. I know, very mature.

I slammed my door on my way in and started to pace around the room. I couldn't just blank ask him what the hell I was doing in HIS bed, but I needed to know. I went far enough with him once; I don't need to go that way again. At least, not with him. I heard a knock on my door and I stopped pacing and asked who it was.

"It's James. Don't worry, nothing happened. You were scared of the thunderstorm." I sighed with relief. I managed to squeak a thank you and as he left, I turned to my closet.

I dressed, picking my clothes out carefully. If something weren't matched I'd look like an idiot in front of him. Not like I wanted him to notice or anything. I finally chose on a green tank top and white capri's that hugged my legs nicely. I put on some blush and mascara. I applied some light pink lip-gloss and walked down to breakfast.

James wasn't there when I walked into the room. Even if he were, I wouldn't have noticed anyway. I sat down at the table closest to me and looked at the menu. A waiter came to my table and, in an Australian accent, told me he was Simon, my waiter, and what would I like to drink. I looked up and him at smiled, marveling at his beauty. He had sandy blond hair that went across his right eye and fell just above his shoulders. His eyes were the most amazing shade of blue and his smile was to die for. He had a nice tan and strong, firm muscles. I had the sudden urge to reach out and touch, for he looked to be perfect all over. I wanted to run my fingers though his hair. Psh, I wonder what he would say if I did. Probably, he would be revolted and tell me I was the most disgusting thing in the world. I never had had anyone call me beautiful.

My parents weren't exactly what you would call monumental parents. You know, they were the kind of people who shouldn't be allowed to have kids. Never once did I hear a compliment or praise from them. They mostly let me and my sister go on our own. I didn't mind, really. I just let my thoughts wonder. I would go swimming or read a good book. At least they supplied me that. They were getting a divorce, so I used the guilt trip. You know the, 'Mommy got me all these books. It cost a fortune.' Line, and he would always buy me more. Then I would tell my mom and she would buy me more. Pretty soon, I had enough books to last a normal person a lifetime. My sister did the same thing, but since she was too unintelligent to read, she bought clothes and makeup.

My sister. She was a handful. She was okay when we were little, but as soon as I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter, she stopped talking to me. Then again, she never really talked to me before, but now she looked at me with pure hatred. You can guess that no compliments came from her either.

Some of the guys at Hogwarts would whistle at me and some even asked me out. I turned them all down. But then, in seventh year, accepted James' millionth offer on a bet. But, surprisingly, I had fun. Soon, it was our three-month anniversary, and he confessed his love. I reciprocated the words and we went farther than I would have liked to. Although I hated him when I found out about the bet, he was the only one who eve called me beautiful. But now, I don't know if I should believe him or not.

But that is enough with the sob story. I must have been staring at him for at least five minutes before I finally blushed and told him I wanted water. He nodded and walked away. When he came back with my water, I held up my hand to grab it, but he dropped it all over me! The water made my pants see-through and you could see my red lace underwear. I blushed deeply and he smiled.

"I am so sorry mate. I was so captivated by your beauty that I wasn't watching where I was going." I blushed deeper and smiled.

"I have to get new pants."

"Yes, but I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Have you seen all of this boat?"

"No, why?"

"Why don't I give you a private tour?"

"Okay. Call it a date." I smiled and walked off, not caring if my underwear was showing. My first date in a year. I mean, it's not like I didn't get any offers, it was just that none were right.

On my way up to my room, I found James. He looked me up and down and smiled. I had forgotten about the water so I went:

"What is wrong with you?"

"I just find that water is a very good color for you." I looked down at my clothes in confusion and realized what he was talking about. I ran to my room, trying to drown out the sound of him laughing.

As soon as I had taken a shower, changed, and reapplied my makeup, I went downstairs. He was waiting and when I had gotten to the bottom, he held out his arms and I took it. We walked down to the bottom floor and I stared in confusion. It was a basement. I looked at him and he laughed.

"This is where we store everything. Everything is in alphabetical order. Here is the A's with the apples. And the B's with the bananas. All the way down to W with watermelon. And that is just the food. We also have a dish section, and many others. Our cook likes to organize." We both laughed.

"I can see that."

"I hate organizing. That is what women are for."

"Excuse me?" I asked alarmed.

"Well, not always. Just mostly."

I guess my first impression of him was wrong. But there was still time. He was handsome, charming, funny. 3 points. Minus one point for the organizing comment. So that brings of to a total of 2 points. Not bad for ten minutes.

He led me back upstairs and we stepped onto the promenade. The sight before me took my breath away. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The ocean was clear and the most amazing shade of blue I d ever seen. The sun was beginning to set so the sky had a touch of pink and orange to it. I could see an island in the distance which told me we were almost there. I awed silently and, seeing the wonder on my face, Simon laughed.

"I come here to think. It's quiet and no one ever comes here." I nodded in agreement. It certainly was pleasant. Likes to think in a quiet place. Another point.

I don't know how long we sat there, but when we left, the sun was lower in the sky. We visited a few other rooms. The ballroom, (he likes to dance, another point) the bar, (likes to drink, minus a point) and the casino, (likes to gamble, minus another point). Our final destination was the kitchen and I was glad, for I was ravenous.

"I am going to fix you my specialty. Grilled cheese." I laughed. (Can't cook, minus one point.)

He pulled bread out along with butter and cheese. He did it like a dance. First the butter went on while he shook his arse. I giggled to myself and he looked at me innocently. He plopped the bread into the pan and it sizzled. He placed the cheese on next, then the other slice of bread. He then tried to flip them up in the air and catch them with the pan. He caught the first one, but missed the second. He blushed as I laughed.

I got the one he caught and he said he wasn't very hungry anyway. It was delicious. I gobbled it up and looked up at my watch.

"Oh shit. It's ten."

I rushed out the door. He followed.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I can't explain."

"Can I at least walk you to your door?"

"Sure." I slowed down so he could catch up. Then set off again.

When we reached our common room like thing, James stopped me before I could get to my room.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I went out with Simon. He showed me around the boat."

"I bet he wanted to show you his boat." James mumbled.

"What?" I asked as if I hadn't heard.

"Nothing. I was worried sick. You know it's after ten."

"Yes I know, that is why I rushed back here. Now if you excuse me, I think I'll let Simon walk me to my door."

I turned away from him, grabbed Simon, and dragged him up the stairs.

"I had a wonderful night tonight." I turned and tried to go into my room, but he stopped me.

"Might as well finish this out."

**Shit.** Where the hell is she. I looked at my watch again. Shit, it was ten. This was bad. Where had she been? I have been waiting all day; I wanted to talk to her. It's so easy to talk to her.

She walked through the door with one of the waiters. Simon, I believe his name is. Still, they looked mused, which was not good for me at all.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I went out with Simon. He showed me around the boat."

"I bet he wanted to show you his boat." I mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was worried sick. You know it's after ten."

"Yes I know, that is why I rushed back here. Now if you excuse me, I think I'll let Simon walk me to my door." Damn woman and her need to be in charge. I paced for a little then decided to spy.

He had stopped her from going into her room and mumbled something. That was when I stepped in.

"Simon, the manager wants to speak to you, he just called me."

"Okay." I had succeeded in stopping them from kissing. Point for James.

As he left the room, I pulled on his arm. I checked to see if Lily was listening. When I was certain she wasn't I whispered angrily at him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"I could not help myself. She is very beautiful."

"Yes, I know she is beautiful, that is why I paid you the money I did. You think this is for me? I love her damnit!"

"I am sorry. I did not think—"

"Obviously. Now, keep your hands away from her, and stick to the plan."

"Yes sir." He left. Thank God. If he told her what I did, I would be in deep shit.

**What did he do? I bet everyone is going to ask that. I am writing this in the car on my way to Albuquerque. I just got back from the Grand Canyon, and to be honest, I didn't like it. I don't like heights. I also got a new book called Over the Edge: Death in Grand Canyon. My parents laughed when I asked them for it. it is really good and I suggest you read it. Lots of people died there, it's really amazing. I am so bored. Hope you liked the chapter! **

**R**

**E**

**V  
**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please? **


	6. The Storm

In the first hour of the day, I knew it was going to be a bad one.

It could have been the fact that when I woke up, my hair looked like a mess. Not that it looks perfect, but it was messier than usual. Or it was the fact that I walked downstairs, with James coming down a little after me. I turned around to say hi, trying to make the best of the day, and he was blushing. I asked what was wrong and he muttered something inaudible and pointed to my pajamas. I must have looked confused because he muttered one word. Blood.

I screamed in realization and ran upstairs. I slammed the bathroom door and it dawned on me that I had forgotten to take my pill. I walked to the common room five minutes later, and much to my surprise, he didn't say anything. No jokes, no side comments, no secret smirking. At least something was okay so far.

I walked into the kitchen looking for Simon, and he was no where in sight. I walked out to the dinning hall and saw him wiping up a table. I waited politely until he finished than ran up to him and gave him a hug. I pulled back when his arms didn't go around me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I can't see you anymore."

"What?" I was confused. We had a great day. "Was it James? Did he say something to you? I swear I'm gonna kill him. Every time…" he held up his hand to stop my rant. I looked up curiously.

"It was not James. I just, I'm not supposed to associate with the guest. I nearly was fired yesterday."

I covered my mouth with my hand. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled. "I guess this is goodbye." He leaned in for a hug, but I headed for his lips. As usual, James chose that moment to burst in.

"Well I hope the kitchen is stocked, because I'm starved." I rolled my eyes, but didn't catch Simon's eye. He ran into the kitchen without glancing at me, and I put my hands on my hips in frustration. Stomping lightly, I walked over to James. He looked worried, which was unusual for him. I was concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." The look left his eye. I was curious, but I changed the subject.

"What is that noise?"

"It's the storm."

"Storm? That's not good is it?"

"No, it's a really bad one. We can't go out on the deck. But since we're here, we might as well eat." He pulled out the seat and, much to my surprise, motioned for me to sit. I ordered a bagel, for my appetite fades in the time of month. He, on the other hand, ordered bacon, eggs, pancakes, and three glasses of orange juice. I raised my eyebrows, but had a rather unexpected flashback.

"_James! Stop eating so much. You're going to have a heart attack."_

"_Dut up." I rolled my eyes but he smiled, showing his chewed food._

"_Ew, gross, close your mouth." He swallowed and smiled._

"_You know me Lily. I never keep my mouth closed." He winked, I blushed, and Sirius slammed his fork down._

"_Now you have thoroughly grossed me out, and I can not enjoy this wonderful meal." I giggled and James let out the hearty laugh I had grown to love. _

"_I can never lose my appetite. You know," he turned to me, "I was born with an unusually large stomach." _

"_Is that so?" I asked, trying not to laugh._

"_Yes. I was also born with a huge heart. I had my check up a couple days ago, and they said it has grown two inches." _

"_Oh really. Well, that can't be healthy. Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore. I wouldn't want you to die because of me."_

_The light from his eyes never faded as he replied, "Or was it two inches smaller." I laughed, kissed him lightly on the lips, and gathered my books to go to my next class._

I came back to reality when our food arrived. James was waving his hand in front of my face and I blinked in surprise. "What?"

"You kind of faded off to some unknown land. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing." I said, cursing myself for blushing.

"Well, since we have absolutely nothing else to talk about, how about some small talk. What does your room look like?"

This got me very excited. For the beginning of the trip, I had been very antisocial, and it was driving me insane. If it weren't for Simon, I would have been a raving lunatic by now.

"It's black, with pink and green polka dots. In the corner is my painted desk with my laptop, which happens to be pink, and my green lamp. My bookshelf," James rolled his eyes at that, "Is green and the bed sheets are pink. It's the prettiest room I've ever had." I was about to say, except for in the Heads' rooms, but then it would remind him of our relationship, and I was too excited for the conversation to be awkward.

"How can you sleep with all that pink? The mere mention of pink makes me want to throw up." He stuck his tongue out and pointed to his finger down his throat. I chuckled, remembering the good side of him. I tried not to think about the bad side.

"Well, at first, it was just green and black, and that reminded me of Slytherin, which reminded me of Snape, which didn't bring very fond memories, so I added pink which…"

"Which is the farthest thing from Slytherin." I shook my head. "You know, you could have just changed the colors instead of adding another one."

"Oh, I never thought of that! That's smart!"

"And they call you the smartest witch of our generation. Puh-lease." I laughed nervously.

"Well, even though you didn't ask, I'm going to tell you what my room looks like. It's blue, with a blue desk, blue sheets, and a blue rug on the floor."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "How creative."

"Shut u…" He was interrupted by a loud siren. The kitchen staff went crazy and Simon rushed up to me.

"Hurry, we're evacuating to the lifeboat. We've got a leak!" my eyes widened and I rushed to get outside. James followed me and we made our way through the staff, trying to get to a lifeboat. The storm was whipping us around, making it hard to move. Rain pelted on my face and thunder sounded ahead. People were rushing by me and I began to feel claustrophobic.

That was about the time I passed out.

**Short James PoV**

She passed out, and I knew I was in deep trouble. I rushed to catch her and barely made it before she hit the floor. She was light and felt right in my arms. I carried her, staggering with the storm beating down on me. People knocked into me. It's funny, because you would think that boatmen would know what to do in a storm. They were panicking and it worried me. I soon found out why.

The life boats had been destroyed.

Great. I was soaked. Lily passed out. Our boat was sinking. We didn't have life boat, or lifejackets. The waves were getting too high for my liking. Suddenly, the boat tipped, and I was flown into the sea. Luckily, I was holding onto Lily tightly. She came with me and I struggled to swim to the surface. The storm was dying down, so I swam and soon saw land.

The storm had subsided and I dragged Lily onto the beach. She wasn't breathing, so, to my great joy, I preformed mouth to mouth. It was the easiest thing I had to do, because she came to after the first one. I was so happy, I could've kissed her. In fact, I did.

But what surprised me the most, was when she kissed me back.

**There is a little James Lily action for you. If your thinking she lost her memory, you're wrong, so don't even think about it. Sorry it took so long to get out. I have had no inspiration. I would literally lay awake at night trying to think of the next thing to write about. It all came together though. So it's all good.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**


End file.
